encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Meowjar
Username Meowjar (1999-) Was Given To Creator Of Jerry A. Rivera by his mother Susan J. Rivera During the Early Crash of 1999. It is basically represents a cat and Rivera's Initials in the End. He still uses the Username to this very day despite being the age of 19. Others today on the Internet changer their username every 24-7. Launch Of Username Meowjar During The Early Crash of 1999, Jerry A. Rivera who was basically At the age of 8 Surfing The Internet Scrolling Around Random Sites Such as GiJoe.com and many other version of the GiJoe Series. He was basically found on all of the Cobra Helicopters and Finally At last wanted to attempt to enter one of their games, but was unable to enter due to not having an Email Address. After asking His Mother what an Email Address was Susan J. Rivera took him back to his room and explained that An Email Address was a link that tells the sight who you are and what you do on the Internet. From there the Username Meowjar Was initiated. Early Internet Deeds While Poking Around Through Websites with his new and Improved Email Address Meowjar, he was always taking part In Games Online that he was never able too reach in the past years of 98 and was finally even able to also take part in The Gi Joe games that he loves so much ever since he first saw Gi Joe In 1994. Rivera was having the time of his life and was starting too really live in the good life of Internet Surfing ever since the fall of the 90's and the Rise of the Twenty-first Century of 2000. Introduced To YouTube However not everything For Rivera was going according to plan. During the Early events of the 2000's Rivera began having difficulty locating certain music that he always is a fun of, such as Transformers The Movie's The Touch that was written and Sung by Stan Bush. Ever since he saw the movie In the early Months of 2004 At the age of 13. Susan later introduced Rivera to YouTube.com On April 12th of 2007. YouTube Is A Worldwide Video website that people can post anything, on even Transformers The Movie. Excited Rivera joined YouTube and was finally able to watch things that he was never able to get too on Google.com during the Early years of the 21st Century. Early Times On YouTube While Poking Around Through Websites with his new and Improved Email Address Meowjar, he was always taking part In Games Online that he was never able too reach in the past years of 98 and was finally even able to also take part in The Gi Joe games that he loves so much ever since he first saw Gi Joe In 1994. Rivera was having the time of his life and was starting too really live in the good life of Internet Surfing ever since the fall of the 90's and the Rise of the Twenty-first Century of 2000. However not everything For Rivera was going according to plan. During the Early events of the 2000's Rivera began having difficulty locating certain music that he always is a fun of, such as Transformers The Movie's The Touch that was written and Sung by Stan Bush. Ever since he saw the movie In the early Months of 2004 At the age of 13. Susan later introduced Rivera to YouTube.com On April 12th of 2007. YouTube Is A Worldwide Video website that people can post anything, on even Transformers The Movie. Excited Rivera joined YouTube and was finally able to watch things that he was never able to get too on Google.com during the Early years of the 21st Century. Discovering DeviantArt While Scouting the Websites In 2007 Rivera eventually stumbled across a work of Art that Revealed The Codename Kids Next Door that completely caught his Interest, After clinking this master piece he was automatically transferred to a famous website, "DeviantArt where art meets Applications" After doing some scrolls and searches observing all of the great paintings and 3D Deviations made by others around the world, he Joins the Site On November 18th of 2007. He posted his first Deviation Which was actually A Fan Fiction representing the 3 Stooges "Three Stooges 1949" On December 12th, 2007, and Continued to Post Stories and Fan Fics until December 31st of 2007, before Switching to Art when his art began to Improve throughout the years. As his drawings improved in the past, he began to try and figure out a way to get them on the Site just like every one else s, and his question was later answered, the Fax Machine, or better known as a Scanner. He Posted his first Picture that Was Ink and Pen, "Godzilla VS. Godzilla 2008" On the 1st Of January of 2008, but due to lack of views he continued to post Fan Fics and 3 Stooge Scrips. He posted another Drawing on January 13, 2008, and continued to post Drawings until March 27th of 2008. He Finally switched his antics and focused more on his Drawings on how they shall look like if they should be posted as video game wallpaper in the future, and Posted his first Graphic Arts Deviation On the 13th of April, and from their began to work his way through the old Software known as Paint. He continued to use Paint until he finally Discovred Photo shop Explosion and began to know the true meaning of both colors and effects for his art works. He posted his first Graphic Arts In March 7th, of 2010 "KTD Crumble In NewYork" It was later followed by others such as "Numbuh 3 Wallpaper (March 26th 2010)", "Battle Of Remix Village (April 23rd 2010...)", "Chinese Immigration (June 20th, 2010...)", "Hail War (December 28th 2010...)", "Battle In The Wasteland Area A... (April 4th 2011...)", "New Gunghollow Occupation (April 10th 2011...)", "FS7 Star Defense (April 11th 2011...)", and "Road Rage (April 23rd 2011...)", where he eventually stopped posting Graphic Arts Images that are In Color. He still continues to post Deviations that are Ink and Pen On to the Sight to this very day, until he can get back onto using graphic arts... Meowjar Universe Stories *'Jerry Rivera Videos...' Status: Ended... *'Sailor Mars & Jerry Rivera...' Status: Ended... *'Godzilla 2000 A.K.A Jerry Rivera...' Status Ended... *'Kia Hosikia & Rothgar Rivera...' Status: Ongoing... *'3 Stooges In Orbit...' Status: Ended... *'CATFIGHT...' Status: Ended... *'RIVERA vs. Kia...' Status: Ended... *'First Invasion...' Status: Ended... *'Rivera's Revenge...' Status: Canceled... *'General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo...' Status: Canceled At First... Completed Later... *'Star Wars Battle Of Earth...' Status: Ended... *'Godzilla vs. Halo...' Status: Canceled... *'Rivera & LEE Series...' Status: Ongoing... Canceled Projects Projects That were Considered to be Canceled are Abandoned Projects That Meowjar Universe... Shelved Either Due to Lack Of Views and Ratings or The Fact that Jerry Rivera has Ran Out of Steam On The Storyline s for their Existence for further Use In Future Appearance. It Is Uncertain If He actually Abandoned them. Rivera Just Might Bring The Canceled Projects back into Production If He gets the present time, the situation is yet Unknown... Tree Of The Meowjar Launch Of Rivera Federation Central Launch Of Battle Of Earth Central Abandoning Battle Of Earth Central Launch Of Encore Central Launch Rivera & LEE Central